When You Wish Upon A Star
by phantomia-fantasy
Summary: What would you do if you made a wish and woke up to find some of the male countries chasing after you? See how the girls handle it!


Chapter 1: When You Wish Upon a Star

Belgium lay in her bed, gazing up at the window above her and watching the stars glitter in the dark night sky. She sighed and folded her hands above her head, thinking about how lonely she was. She had gone against her brother and left Spain.

She was lonely, and had no girl friends with whom she could hang out with and party. She didn't show it, but deep inside she was lonely and bored, and didn't know what to do. She had forgotten how to have fun.

Belgium continued to stare up at the window when something flashed across the night sky. It looked like a streak of light, a meteor…a shooting star.

She was bored, so she decided to do something that she wouldn't usually do, because she knew nothing would really happen.

"I wish guys would chase after me."

_That won't come true_, she thought, _I don't even believe in wishing on stars._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

On balcony outside her house, Hungary sat with multiple bottles of beer, something she had picked up from Prussia. And not a good one too.

"Haha! That bastard! I remember when he apparently found my weak spot! I will kill him for that!" She had somehow gotten old of Prussia's diary and was reading it.

Clearly she was drunk.

"So they weren't really muscles after all, huh. Well, I knew that. I wonder if Austria and Prussia had a little fling going on when I wasn't looking. Hah! That must be why they always fight! "

Hungary didn't know half of what she was saying. Just then, out of nowhere, a shooting star shot across the dark night sky.

"Hello Mr. Star," Hungary greeted. "How about granting a little wish for me? I wish guys would chase after me. Or maybe even fall for me. Whatever, you choose how you want to do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Taiwan and Vietnam were in Vietnam's house, hanging out after a long day.

"Hey Viet, why do you think Hong Kong's eyebrows are so thick?" Taiwan asked.

"Well, he was under British rule for some time, but he is part of China. That means…"

"England and China! What has China been up to when we're not around?" Taiwan asked. "Ha, I just found something to annoy Hong Kong about."

Vietnam laughed because she understood That Taiwan was implying about Hong Kong being China and England's baby.

They both looked up at the sky just in time to see a shooting star pass by.

"Hey Viet, I dare you to make a wish on that star."

"If I do it, then you do it too," Vietnam replied, clearly not believing that the wish would come true. Because of that, she decided to make a stupid wish, just for kicks.

_I wish I could have guys chase after me._

Little did Taiwan know that she and Vietnam were making the same wish.

_I wish guys would chase after me and fall hard. You know what I mean, _Taiwan thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

The silver moon hung high up in the sky on the island of Seychelles, place where the stars were seen more clearly than most places.

Seychelles sat on the beach, near the water gazing up at the sky. It was something she enjoyed doing on warm summer nights when the stars were out; it gave her sense of joy.

The sand was warm under her feet, and the water was cool, touching at her toes.

Seychelles was such a small island; hardly anyone knew she existed. That was enough to make a person feel like they don't belong in this world, especially someone like her.

In the movies there were always the girls who could get the guys easily and she was definitely not one of them. No male ever paid actual attention to her except for the occasional France.

Seychelles lay on her back and saw a shooting star pass by.

_Well, _she thought, _maybe the star will be my friend._

_I wish that guys would chase after me. I wish they would fall for me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Belarus was outside Russia's house stalking him again. She followed him through the creepy trail he took to go who knows where.

"Big Brother—hey where the hell is he going?" She crept behind a bush and continued to follow him.

Russia kept on walking into the forest until he came to a clearing. Belarus silently followed him to see what he was doing.

"Oh hello cute little bunny," Russia said when a rabbit appeared, "I'm going to curse you, okay?" The rabbit squealed and hopped away.

Russia started a fire and grabbed a stick from the ground.

"Come out demons I need to curse you!"

Belarus had no idea what the hell he was doing. But he was weird, so she crept lower. Suddenly, something flashed across the dark sky. Apparently Russia saw it too.

"Oh hello star. I shall practice my curse on you too." He said.

Belarus knew that wishes didn't come true, but she made a wish anyway.

"Hey star, I want to make a wish. I want to be chased by guys and I want them to love me."

Then she got out of the bush and left Russia and his curses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ouch! My big boobies always make my back hurt!" Ukraine sighed and sat down on the hay.

She was always so busy because she was in need of money and to repay her debts she had to work, day and night.

What she wanted was to have fun and relax. But it wouldn't hurt to have people love her and chase after her like Belarus did with Russia.

Since it was nighttime and Ukraine was outside, she could see the stars, all so bright and free, just like she wanted to be.

A shooting star lit up the sky.

"I wish guys would chase after me and I don't know maybe even fall in love with me. And I wish I didn't have to work so much." That sounded like a fun wish.

Besides, Ukraine needed a change.


End file.
